Ulquiorra Cifer
|altura = 1,69 m |peso = 55 kg |afiliação = Exército Arrancar de Aizen |ocupação = Espada nº 4 do Exército Arrancar de Aizen |equipe = Espada |base de operações = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |resurrección = Murciélago |mangá = Volume 22, Capítulo 190 |anime = Episódio 113 |video game = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 |japonês = Daisuke Namikawa }} Ulquiorra Cifer é o Espada Cuatro (4) do exército Arrancar de Sōsuke Aizen. Aparência Ulquiorra é um esbelto, ainda bastante muscular, Arrancar masculino de estatura média, com uma aparência melancólica. Ele tem o preto cabelo bastante curto, bagunçado, com uma pele branca pálida, sendo o lábio superior preto e olhos verdes com pupilas pequenas em forma de fenda, semelhante a de um gato. Parte de sua franja cai entre os olhos, e ele tem sobrancelhas grossas distintamente. Ele tem linhas de choro que descem da parte inferior dos olhos. Sua expressão facial raramente muda, mas ele é quase sempre franzindo a testa. Ele veste roupas típicas de Arrancar: jaqueta branca, faixa preta, e uma hakama branca. No entanto, a jaqueta tem mais aba do que outros, e o colar é maior. Como a maioria dos Arrancar, ele possui resquícios de sua antiga vida como um Hollow em sua aparência. Seu buraco Hollow está localizado em seu esterno,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 271, página 6 embora o buraco foi inicialmente localizado na base da garganta. O restante de sua máscara Hollow fica no lado superior esquerdo da cabeça, formando um capacete com chifres quebrados. Sua tatuagem Espada fica do lado esquerdo do peito.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 271, página 16 Como um Hollow, Ulquiorra era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, com uma máscara branca cheia e corpo, e grandes asas negras montado em sua parte inferior das costas. Sua máscara cobria todo o seu rosto, com uma linha, correndo pelo meio, divergindo em três perto do topo de sua cabeça. A partir do nível do ouvido, dois chifres brotavam.Bleach: Official Character Book 3: UNMASKED, página 60 Personalidade Ulquiorra é um indivíduo muito frio, insensível e desapaixonado, além de ser um pouco distante, pensativo e indiferente, disposto a prejudicar tanto seus camaradas quanto seus inimigos, caso estes fiquem no seu caminho. Ele se refere a alguém que ele não acha interessante como "lixo" e trata-o como dispensável. Apesar disso, como a maioria dos outros principais Espada, ele não é particularmente violento e só vai lutar quando provocado por algo/alguém ou ordenado por Aizen. Como afirmado por Grimmjow, Ulquiorra demonstra um hábito estranho quando assassinando vítimas pelas quais ele estiver particularmente interessado; Ulquiorra perfura-as com as mãos no mesmo local que o seu buraco Hollow.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 277, páginas 12-13 Se ele está consciente deste hábito ou não é desconhecido. Durante um discurso para Orihime, ele alega que não acredita nas emoções humanas e refere a estas como "coração", raciocinando que se os seus olhos não podem ver, então não existe. Estas palavras e muito do comportamento geral de Ulquiorra refletem os conceitos do materialismo, que se conecta ao seu aspecto de morte como um Espada, o vazio. Nos últimos segundos de sua vida, ele parece finalmente encontrar o seu próprio "coração" e entende os sentimentos. Seu comportamento frio o permite se manter completamente calmo e no controle da maioria das situações, bem como ele também não fica facilmente surpreso ou é apanhado desprevenido. No entanto, ele não parece compreender a característica humana de lutar contra todas as probabilidades ou o conceito do coração humano; durante sua batalha final contra Ichigo, ele domina completamente o Shinigami após liberar sua Zanpakutō, mas Ichigo continua a lutar independentemente disso. Devido a isso, ele, gritando com Ichigo por frustração, diz-lhe que "continuar a lutar é inútil". Ele se transforma em sua forma Segunda Etapa na tentativa de mostrar a Ichigo o "verdadeiro desespero". Ele parece contradizer a si mesmo, dizendo a Ichigo que, embora seja natural para os humanos imitarem Hollows tornando-se mais fortes, eles nunca serão iguais aos Hollows, embora os Arrancar fazem muito do mesmo imitando os Shinigami.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 347 Ulquiorra é altamente perspicaz, astuto e analítico. Durante a sua primeira visita ao mundo humano com Yammy, ele faz vários comentários surpreendentemente precisos sobre os humanos que os confrontaram. Ele teoriza que o poder de cura de Orihime Inoue é uma habilidade espacial-temporal, que Aizen mais tarde descreve como a rejeição do destino, e seus comentários sobre como a Bankai de Ichigo Kurosaki poder facilmente cortar as defesas de Yammy. Ele observa como o poder de Ichigo flutua, variando entre muito fraco e mais forte do que o seu próprio. Ulquiorra é muito exigente, chegando ao aposento de Orihime e ordenando-a para comer uma refeição que um Arrancar servil trouxe, alegando que, para o benefício de Aizen, era o seu "dever" permanecer viva. Quando Orihime hesita, ele ameaça forçar o alimento para baixo da garganta dela ou amarrá-la em uma mesa e alimentá-la através de terapia intravenosa. Isto implica que, enquanto ele prefere não sujar as mãos, Ulquiorra é totalmente capaz de cometer ações verdadeiramente repugnantes e desumanas sem sentir qualquer pingo de remorso ou hesitação. Depois que a forma Hollow de Ichigo o oprime e ataca, lesionando-o fatalmente durante a sua última batalha, Ulquiorra, mantendo a sua compostura, calmamente repreende-se por ter sido derrotado por um "humano transformado em Hollow". Acreditando que ele já não tem um propósito na vida, a partir do momento em que foi rapidamente derrotado pelo seu adversário, ele, exigindo que Ichigo o mate, parabeniza Ichigo quando este decide usar um Cero à queima-roupa para matá-lo, alegando que a falta de misericórdia é "um pouco como a de um Hollow". Isto é um nítido desvio da maioria dos seus colegas Arrancar, que morreram amaldiçoando seus inimigos ou com um medo abjeto da morte. Passado thumb|190px|Ulquiorra encontra o "vazio". Como um Hollow, Ulquiorra sentia-se sozinho no mundo, sendo branco, enquanto aqueles ao redor dele eram negros. Ele vagou pelo Hueco Mundo sozinho, lamentando a sua existência, até que um dia ele se deparou com uma árvore branca com muitos espinhos afiados. Ulquiorra, encontrando satisfação devido ao seu vazio, afundou-se, destruindo parte de sua máscara, finalmente em paz. Uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo depois, ele foi recrutado por Aizen para Espada.Bleach: Official Character Book 3: UNMASKED, páginas 58-63 Enredo Arco Arrancar Ulquiorra aparece pela primeira vez na Cidade de Karakura para recolher informações sobre Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 190, páginas 18-19 Quando Yammy Llargo afirma estar sem entusiasmo, Ulquiorra diz que ele não pode reclamar, pois ele pediu para ir junto. Yammy, percebendo uma multidão reunida, usa seu Gonzui, comentando sobre o mau gosto das almas. Ulquiorra, falando que tais almas fracas não tem bom gosto, explica que ninguém estava olhando para Yammy como ninguém podia vê-los. Ulquiorra menciona que eles só vêm para matar um ser, e os outros podem ser deixados sozinhos. Quando Yammy admite que tal tarefa será difícil, Ulquiorra revela que há atualmente apenas três seres de nota com qualquer força espiritual. Com a chegada de Yasutora Sado e Orihime Inoue para defender Tatsuki Arisawa dos dois Arerancar, uma briga começa, resultando em Sado ser gravemente ferido por Yammy.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 191, páginas 8-19 Quando Yammy pergunta se o é poder de cura o que Orihime está utilizando em Sado, Ulquiorra pensa consigo mesmo que não é a cura, mas algo como reversão do tempo, que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ele menciona que Orihime é muito estranha para uma ser humana. Como Yammy lhe pergunta, Ulquiorra diz que ele pode simplesmente matar Orihime, mas ele é rapidamente interrompido pela chegada oportuna de Ichigo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 192, páginas 4-19 Quando Yammy pergunta se ele é o seu alvo, Ulquiorra, confirma que sim. Quando Ichigo decepa o braço de Yammy, Ulquiorra expressa surpresa suave. Enquanto assiste à luta de Ichigo e Yammy, ele observa como Yammy faz ataques imprudentes antes de ler os movimentos do adversário. Ele fica surpreso em Ichigo poder cortar Hierro tão facilmente, e que Reiatsu do mesmo é tão sólido, apesar só recentemente ter ganhado Bankai. Apesar disso, Ulquiorra confirma que Ichigo não é uma ameaça para Aizen. Depois de ver Yammy perder a luta, Ulquiorra pergunta se ele não quer trocar. Yammy manda ele calar a boca e retira sua Zanpakutō, fazendo Ulquiorra a questionar se é realmente necessário para usá-lo contra Ichigo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 193, páginas 1-16 Como Ichigo começa a perder a luta, Kisuke Urahara e Yoruichi Shihōin chegam para ajudá-lo. Quando Urahara lança uma explosão contra Yammy, Ulquiorra a desvia-la para longe. Em seguida, ele bate no estômago de Yammy com a mão, repreendê-lo por ser tão imprudente, e fazê-lo reconhecer que os dois recém chegados são poderosos. Ele afirma que, ao nível atual de Yammy, ele não vai ganhar. Ulquiorra, abrindo a Garganta, diz que é hora para eles a recuarem. Quando Yoruichi pergunta se eles estão fugindo, Ulquiorra, diz que a provocação é tolice, e ainda observa que ele venceria os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ulquiorra, afirmando que sua missão está cumprida, diz que ele vai dizer à Aizen que o 'falso' Shinigami nada mais é do que um pedaço de lixo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 194, páginas 1-17 Pouco depois, Ulquiorra e Yammy chegam no Hueco Mundo para compartilhar suas descobertas com Sōsuke Aizen e outros Arrancar.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 197, páginas 18-19 Ulquiorra, então, repassa os eventos de sua missão usando sua habilidade Solita Vista, pedindo o cuidado de todos. Aizen, vendo por si mesmo, entende por que Ulquiorra não quis matar Ichigo. O raciocínio de Ulquiorra é interrompido por Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, que questiona a sua escolha para permitir a vida de Ichigo e seus amigos, independentemente do seu nível de ameaça. Grimmjow começa a provocar Yammy, mas Ulquiorra, pisando em, termina a briga. Ele explica que o problema não é Ichigo, mas como é grande a sua taxa de crescimento. Ulquiorra ainda pensa na possibilidade de trazer Ichigo ao seu lado, por isso o deixou vivo. Grimmjow acha o argumento inútil, alegando que Ulquiorra se assustou com o poder do garoto, mas Ulquiorra nega, alegando que poderá fazer um trato com Ichigo algum dia. Então, Aizen parabeniza Ulquiorra por completar a missão.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 198, páginas 7-14 Arco Hueco Mundo Arco Falsa Cidade de Karakura Poderes & Habilidades Mestre Espadachim: Apesar de ele raramente se envolver com isto, Ulquiorra é altamente qualificado na esgrima. Ele possui precisão impecável e usa sua velocidade para infligir ataques letais sem muito esforço.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 341, páginas 4-8 Ulquiorra prefere empunhar sua espada com a mão direita, deixando a outra mão livre, embora esta normalmente permaneça em seu bolso. Ele travou espadas com Ichigo usando sua Bankai e máscara Hollow tempo suficiente para chegar ao topo de Las Noches, embora sua Zanpakutō estivesse quase quebrada.Bleach mangá; Capítulp 344, página 12 Cero: Seu cero é bastante potente, tem uma coloração verde meio escura com a capacidade de pulverizar Zanpakutō Murciélago (黒翼大魔 (ムルシエラゴ), Murushierago; espanhol para "Morcego", japonês para "Grande Demônio de Asas Negras"): Zanpakutō de Ulquiorra é uma katana de tamanho padrão com punho e bainha verde. A guarda tem duas extensões curvas de seus lados mais longos com uma linha passando por ambos os lados, dando-lhe uma aparência de um olho. * Resurrección: ''' Seu comando é aprisione "tozase". Em seu estado liberado, Ulquiorra toma uma forma diabólica na aparência. Enquanto nesta forma, grandes asas negras de morcego formar em suas costas, seu cabelo cresce mais e mais selvagem, e os restos de seus centros de máscara Hollow sobre sua cabeça, com dois grandes chifres que se estende para fora, para os lados para a frente. As rugas no rosto tornar-se preto, mais amplo e mais triangular, e as unhas alongar. Seu traje Arrancar forma torna-se mais apropriado e fechado na parte superior, tornando-se mais como um manto para o fundo.Nesta forma, ele pode usar suas asas para o vôo. 95 : '''Resurrección Habilidade Especial : Ele ganha ainda maiores capacidades físicas desta forma. Ulquiorra tem a capacidade única de entrar em uma segunda forma lançado chamado Resurrección: Segunda Etapa . :* Luz de la Luna (ルス·デ·ラ·ルナ, Rusu de ra Runa ; Espanhol para " Luz da Lua "):. Ele pode gerar dardos de energia verde 96 Ele pode usá-los como armas de longo alcance, jogando-os em um oponente, e como uma arma branca. Ele pode ser utilizado na sua Segunda Etapa forma.97 :* Velocidade aprimorada : Sua velocidade é muito maior, movendo-se grandes distâncias em um instante, como se a deslocar-se, e empurrando Ichigo para o ponto onde sua oca Bankai reforçada-máscara tem dificuldade em manter-se.98 :* Reforçada Hierro : Sua Hierro aumentou muito em força, até o ponto onde um Tensho Getsuga . com máscara de Ichigo ativado não tem efeito em todos 99 :* Reforçada Poder Espiritual : Embora já possuir imenso poder espiritual, em sua Resurrección, a sua energia espiritual preto e verde permeia a área. É intenso o suficiente para criar um efeito profundo sobre os outros e se aglutinam em chuva verde que cai na área circundante quando ele libera. 100 :* Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃(セロ·オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu ; Espanhol para " Dark Zero ", japonês para" Black Hollow o Flash "): É um preto Cero com um contorno verde, que Ulquiorra estados para ser semelhante a Ichigo de preto Getsuga Tensho .Ulquiorra se refere a ele como " nosso Cero ". Ele pode ser utilizado na sua forma de Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. 101 * Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層(レスレクシオン·セグンダ·エターパ),resurekushion Segunda Etapa ; Espanhol para " Ressurreição: Second Stage ", japonês para" Espada de lançamento: Segundo Nível ") Após a sua transformação, Ulquiorra afirma que ele é Arrancar o único entre os Espada, que pode chegar a uma segunda forma Resurrección, e até mesmo Aizen não o vê dessa forma. 102 Ulquiorra se refere ao seu segundo estado como " verdadeiro desespero ", tanto antes como depois de seu lançamento, porque o imensamente pressão espiritual densa libera instila desespero sobre aqueles ao seu redor. Enquanto ele mantém suas asas negras (que ele pode usar defensivamente e ofensivamente), seu longo casaco branco se foi, revelando seu torso esguio branco, com o peito nu modelada para que o seu buraco Hollow (que se tornou a maior) parece estar pingando preto, sangue como líquido. Sua cintura fica coberto de algo semelhante a pele negra, que cobre os braços e pernas. Seus dedos crescer extensões em forma de garras, e os seus pés se assemelham a garras. As íris dos olhos ficam amarelas, ea esclera se tornar verde. As marcas de lágrima-like sob os olhos aumentam de tamanho e ficar preta. A máscara de Ulquiorra é completamente desaparecido. Ele tem duas grandes orelhas de morcego, e # 4 Espada tatuagem não é mais visível em seu peito. 103 :* Latigo (ラティーゴ, Ratīgo ; Espanhol para " Ponto de um chicote . "): Ele pode usar seu e cauda poderosa muito longo, fino como um chicote ou para levantar, greve, e estrangular a vítima 104 105 :* Reiatsu: Mesmo estando dentro da vizinhança de sua libertação instila desespero naqueles que podem senti-lo. Uryuu Ishida , um Quincy , que é um especialista em sensoriamento Reiatsu, observou que a densidade de energia espiritual de Ulquiorra era tão grande que dificilmente poderia ser identificado como Reiatsu. " O que ... é isso ...?! É isso ... Reiatsu ...! É muito diferente ... Eu nunca senti nada assim ... Não é apenas a força ou o tamanho dele ... Há uma diferença fundamental. É tão espesso, tão denso, que nem sequer se sentir como Reiatsu em tudo. Ela se sente quase como se houvesse um oceano lá em cima no céu ... " 106 :* Lanza del Relámpago (雷霆の槍(ランサ·デル·レランパーゴ), Ransa deru reranpāgo ; Espanhol para " Lance do Relâmpago ", japonês para" Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Ulquiorra cria uma arma de dardo-como o uso de seu poder espiritual . É bem como seus dardos de energia originais, com a única, se bastante perceptível, diferença que é a energia que flui fora de cada extremidade em uma forma similar às chamas, tornando-o mais em forma de seta. Ele pode usar essa arma como um projétil ou como uma arma branca. Quando acionada, ela produz uma explosão incrivelmente destrutivo no impacto, o que supera a fortaleza de Las Noches de altura.Ulquiorra prefere não usar o ataque de perto, muito provavelmente porque a explosão resultante poderia prejudicar a si mesmo, bem como Las Noches. Batalhas e Eventos Censura Aparições de Outras Mídias Curiosidades Citações Referências Navegação en:Ulquiorra Cifer de:Ulquiorra Cifer es:Ulquiorra Cifer pl:Ulquiorra Cifer fr:Ulquiorra Schiffer ru:Улькиорра Сифер Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Espada Categoria:Arrancar Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Falecidos